Blaze Stryker
"It seems that way. But it could be something else, look closely." Blaze is a playable character in Star Strike Chronicles and is one of the many party members. He is one of the older members of Star Strike , and is mentioned to have an older sister. He's an Animorph, meaning he can shapeshift at will to battle. He joins the party, when the split up Star Strike arrived at the burning city of Burbridge. He is first seen, trying to defend the city. Appearance and Personality It is not mentioned if Blaze is 17 or not before the events of Star Strike Chronicles, so he might have turned it during the events or before. He has brown colored hair with a slight bit of red, that is slightly spiky on one side, with brown eyes that have a tint of red, medium colored skin, and stands a bit shorter than Zephyr and Glacieus, but is taller than Shadow and Leaf. During the game, he wears black denim-like pants with a red and orange flame pattern trailing around it, with a white 3/4 length sleeved jacket with a large zipper and a black wrinkled shirt underneath the jacket with black and white shoes. Around his neck, he wears a chain that holds a stone that allows him to transform into a Beast Animorph. Along with that, he wears white fingerless gloves on his hands that are a bit short, and have black outlining. There are brown belts around his torso. In Beast form, his appearance shifts drastically. He glows a reddish color, and he turns into a Beast, with four legs and a tail. As a Beast, his fur his red and he resembles a dog/wolf/tiger, and is slightly scruffy. He has black markings on him in sort of a flaming pattern. Blaze is a quiet, serious, mysterious person and is one of the more mature members of Star Strike. He likes nature, and prefers quiet atmospheres, making him a rather calm person. Even though he prefers the quiet at times, he likes others' company, and highly values his friends. He's shown to be protective, as he has defended Luna a few times when she was being attacked. He tends to be rather soft spoken, and has more calm and reasonable thoughts to say. He doesn't really speak when needed, and prefers it that way. On occasion however, he can lose his cool when annoyed or frustrated, which amuses the others. Other than that, the other Agents appear to respect his liking for the quiet and they seem to also respect his mysterious ways that he prefers not to talk about. Interestingly, Blaze has a fear of ghosts and doesn't like swimming. He also is shown to have a soft spot for animals, especially pandas and bunnies. Comically, Blaze sometimes shows acts of a less serious side to him, such as in some side quests and side conversations. Such as when he has an interest of appearing "cool" in battle or using rather cheesy battle quotes. He can be a little sensitive at times, such as when Luna once jokingly called him a "stick in the mud", something that he took huge offense for and was "depressed" for a scenario. Blaze:! What is with this mansion?! Stream: Yeah! '' ''Zephyr: Some say this place was cursed. Blaze: Maybe you should’ve mentioned that SMALL detail! Others tend to be rather surprised when learning new info about Blaze. Despite not liking to talk too much about himself, he gets rather involved in people's matters from time to time. He has multiple similarities to Skye Hikari, both being rather serious and mature, but their distance from others are for different reasons. He's more like Zephyr, except more quiet, and seems to respect him. He and Luna both have something of a like/dislike relationship, though more on her part. She finds herself rather annoyed with Blaze at times and she seems to think of him as a rival. Blaze never really shows much reaction to her trolling him, which annoys her, but they seem to be close friends otherwise. Despite their differences, he and Glacieus are shown to be best friends. Interestingly, he sometimes shows a more irritated side to him, such as when he gets annoyed when people are ignorant about Animorphs or sometimes shows slighty annoyance at people at instances. Other times, he shows a more witty, sarcastic side to him as seen when he and Luna banter. Sometimes, he prefers to be alone in the quiet, as he can communicate with other Animorphs telepathically when it's quiet enough. So sometimes, he tends to go alone. Interestingly, he always randomly appears when some party member is already there, thinking that they're alone. It appears to be a running gag whenever Blaze goes around unnoticed, always startling the other party member(s) when they realize he's there. He was said by Glacieus to be a "Dork" in their childhood. Blaze doesn't like to be reminded of his past, claiming it's embarrassing. And Glacieus seems to be the only one who actually knows about the "embarrassing bits". Abilities As an Agent, he has the abilities required to be one. Intelligence, strategy, strength, skill, speed, defence, recon, skill with technology, knowledge, etc. Combat Instead of using weapons, Blaze is an Animorph. Animorphs are Humans with the ability to shift into either a Dragon, Bird, or Beast. With these different forms, they have different abilities and attack using them. Blaze can shift into a Beast at will, as long as he has a stone to shift with. Since he doesn't use any weapons, he can upgrade his stones. He's able to leap off of great distances as an Animorph, and has fast reflexes. When shifted, he can do multiple backflips and frontflips, and can tumble at ease towards his enemies. Doing so, he's shown to be rather flexible, nimble, and evasive. As shown in the Battle of Garnet, he can jump on and off of cliffs without any trouble, shift in midair, and release his moves while in midair, showing that he can do decently well in midair combat. He attacks with his claws and fangs, and can move around quickly on all fours. He has mainly Strength and has the highest regular Defence of all the party members. When using normal attacks, he attacks with swipes, spins, lunges, charges, and slashes. Magic He has a decent amount of Magic Moves. Being a Beast, a large number of his moves use Fire. Doing so, he can casts different forms of Fire, such as meterors, heat crevasses, heat waves, etc. His Ultimate Move: Infernal Torment, uses different forms of Fire to form a powerful force that can destroy many. He can charge his aura in his body to either release it as a form of Magic, such as using an Element to create a pattern or beam. Or he can charge his energy into his claws and swipe that way. Some other attacks involve him slicing the air, and a second later, an Element of his choosing will appear and attack whichever way he prefers. He can also spin around multiple times, and spirals of certain elements will be created. Miscellaneous It was mentioned that Blaze being an Animorph, could have multiple abilities of an animal. When listening closely, in a quiet area, he's able to read their feelings and emotions, showing how he has a huge understanding of the nature around him. He has heightened sense of an animal as well, and can somehow communicate with them. It was also mentioned that he could communicate with Legendary Heroes, Shiya and Tate (From Legacies Chronicles) and call upon them to speak with them telepathically. Interestingly, Blaze seems to dislike swimming, and was mentioned to be rather bad at it. Stats Relationships Family *Blaze's parents- Although he wasn't exactly seen interacting with his parents at all, they appear to be on good terms. His parents were mentioned to also be Agents at one point, and were also Animorphs. They also seem to be rather quiet. *Blaze's sister- He mentioned that he had a sister in a Scenario. It was mentioned that his sister was older, older than Aqua, and was a Bird Animorph. He seemed to not mind her, by the way he mentioned her. Glacieus Thorn They're best friends, despite their differences. Although Glacieus's childish ways and his nickname for Blaze "Blazie" annoys Blaze from time to time, they seem to get along well. They seem to interact the most, and are shown to speak a lot and are often around each other when the party splits up for a little while. The two both like brownies, and Glacieus seems to always drag his friend Blaze along whenever there are some. Blaze sometimes teases Glacieus, something that he never really does, showing that he appreciates his friendship with him. Glacieus calls him "Blazie", even though it annoys him, it shows that Glacieus is fond of his friend because he nicknames those he likes. When Blaze tells Glacieus that he doesn't like to be called that, Glacieus says "If Glacy wants to call Blazie "Blazie", then Glacy will!" He seemed to whine the most when Blaze protested about his nickname. Interestingly, Glacieus never really played any jokes or pranks on Blaze. They praised each other's Ultimate Moves, and both seemed grateful for it. When Blaze sacrificed himself with Shadow to buy time for the others in the Labyrinth, Glacieus believed in him, thinking that he would make it back alive. Glacieus is shown to be a pretty loyal friend to him, saying "I gotchu!" and he tried to get Blaze to smile wider by trying to stretch his mouth, comically. Glacieus sometimes comes up with lame jokes and ideas, and Blaze often points them out. When Glacieus was trying to make money off of Blaze because of Blaze's ability for telepathy, Blaze scared him away by threatening to get animals to eat him. It's revealed that Blaze used to do rather embarrassing things as children and Glacieus would often bring it up and Blaze would often freak out about it. It seems that the only person that he really loses his cool with is Glacieus. Apparently when they were young, Glacieus would often try to scare him since Blaze is scared of ghosts. Luna Zedler Blaze's other best friend. Although they sometimes are at odds with each other, which is mostly on Luna's part, they appear to have a pretty good friendship otherwise. She can be a bit competitive with him, and sometimes tries to tease him, which doesn't exactly work, and it amuses Blaze. They've worked together multiple times, and Luna sometimes shows annoyance at Blaze's quiet nature, because she prefers to talk with him. He tends to show amusement at whatever she does. And he's rather interested in her negative views on things, but nonetheless shows respect for her leadership and intellect. Deep down, Luna cares about Blaze's opinion of her and approval. He appreciates how she'll still look out for him and watch his back when they team up. One time, an enemy Animorph was insulting Luna and calling her pathetic for being a regular human, rather than an Animorph, and Blaze was quick to defend her. When Blaze stayed behind in the Labyrinth to hold of an army of Risen, Luna was rather mad at him for risking his life like that, something that Blaze never knew. It's revealed that Blaze highly regards Luna, when she almost got struck dead and killed by an Undead, Blaze warned Luna about it, saving her life, and he showed a large amount of concern for her. Luna was rather grateful for that, and said that he "wasn't as much of a stick in the mud as she thought." Blaze took this in offense, and questioned if he really was a "stick in the mud", and Luna was amused because she didn't mean to offend him. He questioned himself and muttered to himself if he really was that, and he was in a "Depressed Mode". Blaze: Finally out. Nothing to it. Luna: Oh, so you weren’t screaming around like a little girl and flipping out, then? Blaze: Me, screaming? Yeah right. And flipping out is not my style. Luna: Uh huh. Says the person who screamed at every little instance where there was a “ghost”. Blaze: You’re the one scared of bugs. Luna: Your argument is invalid. She shows joy in teasing him a lot, and Blaze often tends to not show too much reaction. When it was revealed that Luna feared bugs, Blaze took advantage of this and smirked at it, showing a more teasing side to him. When it was revealed about Blaze's fear of ghosts, Luna retaliated. Overall, they seem to have an interesting friendship. When Luna made Blaze play a Carrot Dude in this story she created, Blaze protested, but later agreed when Luna glared at him, showing that he preferred not to be at odds with her. One time when he asks Luna about the Mark of Lumiere, she explains it and when she states that it's on Zephyr's chest since he mastered it, she tells Zephyr to show it to them. Blaze proceeds to ask Luna about her Mark of Lumiere (assumed to be asking WHERE it is.), but then Luna decides to twist his words and says "I'm not showing you my chest"... (As if making it look like Blaze wanted to.) Blaze proceeds to have steam coming out of his ears, yelling "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT". Zephyr Lumiere Both are mature and calm members of the team. Again, not too much is shown between these two, but Zephyr has saved Blaze's life on one occasion, when Blaze's stone was taken away, and Zephyr got it and threw it to him, allowing him to transform, and defend himself. He was grateful for this, and this shows that they are good friends, and he's always been loyal to Zephyr. It's revealed that Blaze thinks of Zephyr as one of the strongest members of the team, which Zephyr was shown to be rather thankful for. Judging from that, it seemed that Zephyr often respected Blaze's opinions. He's shown benefit from Blaze's calm, measured options. In return, Blaze seemed surprised at this. Zephyr himself thinks that Blaze is cool, and admires his Animorph abilities, and the feeling is mutual, with Blaze admiring his swordplay. Despite the fact that they respect each other and work well together, even Blaze is rather exasperated at Zephyr's dorkiness. And even Blaze has no idea how silly he can be. He is rather amused with Zephyr's other sides to him. Blaze: Ahh! Oh... Hey Zeph. If you abandon me here, I swear I will come back and haunt you. Zephyr: drops ... I just had a sudden, violent urge to abandon you. looks at him. Don’t look at me like that, I’m kidding! Or am I? Blaze: You’ll regret that... '' ''Zephyr: Sarcastically. Oh I assure you, I'm crying inside, racked with guilt. Skye: Yes, he’s breaking on the inside. And scarred for life. Even Blaze takes him seriously at all times, and sometimes can't tell when Zephyr's being sarcastic or not. When Blaze was freaked out at the Haunted Mansion Side Quest, he was trapped by these vines. He told Zephyr that if he left him, he would come back to haunt Zephyr. Then Zephyr sarcastically told him that he had a violent urge to abandon him, which he took seriously, and Zephyr told him that he was teasing, or was he? Skye Hikari Skye and Blaze seem have a lot in common. The duo are more serious, level headed, and mysterious. The difference between them, is that Blaze likes company, and he just prefers the quiet at times. Both are rather quiet, but for different reasons. The two are first seen interacting, when they team up to defend the burning city of Burbridge. It's revealed that Blaze was looking for Skye, and they met up, to find the others, and defended Burbridge. The two appear to work well together in battle. Blaze: What the- Skye: Boob is going on in this place. It was later revealed in their Scenarios that Blaze was looking for Skye all along, and in an unnamed city, he found her. And since then, they were working together to try to find the others ever since, and this extended in the Battle of Burbridge. The fact that Blaze was originally going to investigate temples, and left to go try to find Skye, shows that they are good friends. When Skye's fate was revealed, he was seen to be rather saddened by it. In their Pair Up Scenarios, Skye seems to be a bit curious about Blaze's Animorph status. This is also shown in some of their other conversations. The two seem to respect each other, and Blaze even tells Skye that she should spend more time with the others in their Pair Up Scenario, and Skye agrees, implying that Skye respects whatever Blaze has to say. He seems to not mind her distance, either. Another time, Skye showed frustration at the fact that the stereotype that women were weak still existed, Blaze was able to calm her down. Shadow Hikari While both are noted to be the main defensive members of Star Strike, the two are rather different as well. While Shadow is loud-spoken, childish at times, and light-hearted. Blaze is quiet, mysterious, and serious. While Shadow appears to think Blaze is cool, Blaze appreciates Shadow's happy nature. In the event where Shadow was presumed dead, Blaze was one of the witnesses, along with Zephyr and Aurora, and he looked sad when it happened. Once Shadow came back, Blaze was seen with the other two greeting Shadow's coming back, happily. He looked happy, and showed more emotion than he normally did, hinting that Shadow tends to make Blaze happy, due to his happy nature. It also showed that he valued Shadow as a close friend. There was one instance when Blaze was annoyed with Shadow, and being annoyed at Shadow is pretty rare. In a Scenario, Shadow and a few others were talking about the other name for Animorph: Mudanis. Shadow used the word "Animorph", and it annoyed Blaze who kept correcting him, saying it was "Mudanis", and kept correcting him whenever he used "Animorph". This went on for a while. In another Scenario, Shadow used "Mudanis", and Blaze corrected him, saying it was "Animorph", but Shadow didn't listen, which caused Blaze to go: -_-, though it was more of a comedy thing, and Blaze wasn't really annoyed with him. Interestingly, Shadow didn't seem to notice Blaze's irritation. Aurora Candor Aurora doesn't seem to mind Blaze's mysterious and quiet personality. Instead, she thinks Blaze is cool, and like with the others, she seems to want to get along with him well. There were a few times where Aurora thought Blaze would be mad at her, and she was often seen apologizing to him. Other that, they are friends. Blaze was shown to be rather interested in Aurora's clumsiness, and never really got mad at Aurora. Once in a Scenario, Aurora was supposed to buy a bunny for Blaze, but something happened to it. Something that she said that people probably didn't want to know about it. In the Scenario following that, Blaze seemed to be a bit mad, and said "The last time you went shopping, furry things DIED." He seemed a bit mad about it, but not as much as Aurora thought he was. Although Blaze wasn't really that mad, Aurora took it the wrong way and fled, apologizing. Another time, there was an opponent that cloned the party members, and Aurora accidentally hit Blaze with a water spell, leading her to frantically apologize. He knew it was an accident, and again, Aurora overreacted, much to the latter's amazement. There has been really only one instance where he was at odds with Aurora. Aurora annoyed Blaze by calling him an "Animorph", rather than the preferred name "Mudanis" in a Scenario. Interestingly, Aurora didn't seem to really be sad over it, and it seemed like she was just teasing him instead. There has been an occasion where Blaze was showing care for her. Blaze was shown to be holding Aurora back, along with Zephyr when Aurora was enraged about Shadow's "death", showing that Blaze cared about Aurora and didn't want her to get hurt. Leaf Underwood He doesn't show too much reaction to Leaf's weirdness, but he doesn't seem to mind. Leaf seems to like Blaze just fine, and they appear to be friendly with each other. Leaf seems to respect Blaze's preferance to be alone at times, and he is a bit curious about Animorphic abilities, and tries to make strange theories for their abilities, which amuses Blaze. Sometimes Leaf would just randomly come up to Blaze, and he would just sit there like a therapist and listen. Whenever he gets out of hand, and sometimes thinks too highly of himself, Blaze would mention something that would cause Leaf to go: -_- Whenever Leaf is in an unlucky situation, there are times where Blaze just stands there and watches. Leaf often wonders why Blaze doesn't help him, and Blaze just finds it funny. He was surprised at the fact that Blaze hates swimming and ghosts. He's rather entertained when they go to the Haunted Mansion in a Side Quest, and Blaze is trying not to be scared. Spark Knight She worked a few times with him. The first time when they really worked together alone, was when they infiltrated the Furies' HQ. Spark found Blaze and stuck with him ever since until they found the others. It was revealed that Spark thought Blaze was cool, and she was always nice to him. Notably, she never really asked to train with him, probably because she knew he wanted his personal space from time to time, something that Blaze was grateful for. They're good friends. Around Blaze, Spark is usually more calm. Blaze doesn't seem to mind her either, and he finds her complaining and breaking the fourth wall to be funny, even though he doesn't quite understand it. The guy seems to respect her, and views her as a good friend. Spark showed the most surprise when Blaze was revealed to be scared of ghosts and hated swimming, but she never really said anything about it. She also thought it was awesome that Blaze could communicate with other Animorphs telepathically. When they both witnessed each other's Ultimate Moves being unleashed, they praised each other. He seems to have an interest in Spark's talents with weapons, showing appreciation when Spark gives him a stone that she made for him. Stream Tennant They're good friends. It's unknown who's older, but Blaze still seems to view Stream like an older sister type figure. Stream is shown to take care of Blaze, and she seems to know a decent amount about him. Because of her caring nature, she would most likely know a lot about him. He seems to look out for her from time to time, because of her timid nature. He's shown to be rather impressed with Stream's talent with technology. Such as when she exhibited her Ultimate Move and when she unleashed a powerful cannon. Overall, they get along pretty well, and he thinks of her as a good friend, despite the fact that they have the least interaction. As seen in their Scenarios together, they often help each other out and have a pretty good friendship in general. While Blaze prefers nature, Stream likes technology, which is the exact opposite. Both often talk about it, and both show preferences for their respective atmospheres. They both respect each other's views on them, and Stream sometimes asks Blaze on his views on her different inventions, and Blaze is shown to like to talk with her, since she's timid and shy. He shows a more helpful and caring side to him when Stream loses her pendant in one of their conversations and proceeds to help her look for it. Trinity Trio They were seen working together in the Battle of Garnet. Ava was seen conversing with Blaze, while the Animorph Division was seen on top of a cliff, and he seemed to respect them decently well. They're good work together allowed them to succeed in their part of the battle. Shiya and Tate Legendary heroes that worked with Solace Aegis (Main Character in Legacies Chronicles). It's revealed that he can communicate with them somehow, telepathically, despite the fact that they lived long, long ago, and are deceased. He seemed to view them as role models. Panda Since he likes animals, he shows fondness for the Panda , calling it "Cute", which suprised the others. He seems to be able to communicate with the little guy, both having animal abilities. Creation and Reception Before he was more of someone else's character, a person named Erebus was a lot like Blaze. Erebus was a serious, mysterious, and a quiet person. This person changed to Blaze, and he was always going to be an Animorph from the start. Erebus was a bit older than the rest of the group and was more mature, which was passed down to Blaze when he was created and replaced Erebus. Before the concept of Blaze, a character very loosely based off of someone else, Lizzy actually wasn't planning on putting him in as a party member, initially putting him as a side character that could be unlockable as a party member because it would've meant too many characters in one party. In order to keep Blaze, he replaced Erebus. His design wasn't too hard to draw, at least his human form. Her favorite part of Blaze's design are the flames on his pants and the little red streaks in his eyes and the one in his hair that symbolize his Animorphic status. As for his Beast form, she has difficulty doing so and has yet to put up a decent design for it. Blaze has received positive reception, despite his appearance later in Part I and more quiet personality. People have stated that his character is quite cool, liking the concept of him being an Animorph. His interesting funny moments where he shows a totally different side to him have been well praised by fans. Despite it being hinted, Blana (BlazeXLuna) seems to be popular among fans and because of it, Blaze has received far more attention. Lizzy's comment on Blaze: "I like this guy, he's cool, serious, and mature. He's a lot wiser than the others and he's pretty observant and able to calm people down. In pretty much anything with characters, I have a tendency to favor those who are more mysterious and mature. I like how he acts like a voice of reason within the group, and his moments where he shows completely different sides to him are hilarious. The parts where he gets angry gets pretty funny and it makes him a lot more complex. He's also kind of sassy and smart-alecky when he wants to be, such as when he banters with Luna which is always pretty interesting for me to write. I like how he's witty and somewhat sarcastic but when he gets annoyed it gets a lot funnier." Quotes "Now, it's my turn, to be the saver. Go on." "Look closer, you'll see it there." "I saw the bunny, and lost it. I forgot to get everything else." "Wow... Just wow." "Grrr!" "Alright, I get it. I see how it is." "The last time you came, FURRY THINGS DIED." "MUDANIS!" "ANIMORPH!" "Um... No." "Don't even think about it." "Ari: You guys come, like moths to the flame. Blaze: Not very original. Zephyr: You have to admit, that line is seriously cliched." Gallery DSCN8437 zps604ecef0.jpg|An interesting side of Blaze and Skye... O_o IMG 20140802 200411.jpg|Additional Costume: Shooting Flame IMG 20140802 203137.jpg|Additional Costume: Bold Star IMG 20140803 112732.jpg|Additional Costume: Burning Rage IMG 20140803 103311.jpg|Additional Costume: Triad Animorph IMG 20140802 205245.jpg|Additional Costume: Martial Warrior IMG 20140803 112744.jpg|Joke Costume: The Panda Trivia *He appears slightly different from the other Animorph Beasts *He's not exactly a shapeshifter *Without his stone, he can't change forms. *Only member of Star Strike who has two official images *He doesn't have a weapon to use in battle, and lacks one in his official picture *His respective Element is Fire *It appears to be a running gag whenever he says something that surprises the others. *He's the only one who knows about Leaf's secret... The secret that Leaf secretly has action figures of Star Strike. *His most popular pairing is Blana *It seems to be a running gag when Blaze says something, and the other person doesn't listen to what he says and keeps blabbing on and on. *His favorite food is waffles *He has a shared Ultimate Move with Glacieus, only unlocked if Paired Up enough and the affinity is high Related Pages *Blaze's Theme *Blaze's Attacks *Blaze's Stones *Blaze's Skills *Gates of Flame (Blaze's Ultimate Weapon) Category:Party Category:Party Member Category:Male Category:Star Strike Category:StarStrike Category:Agent Category:Animorph